Behind Her Eyes
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Lovina leeft al jaren, in de schaduw van haar zus . Als ze een spaanse jongen ontmoet, kan hij misschien bewijzen . Dat ze ook haar eigen licht heeft .
1. Twin Sisters

**Story Titel ! : Behind Her Eyes**

**Koppels : SItaly(F)xSpain **

**Waar gaat het over : Lovina leeft al jaren, in de schaduw van haar zus . Als ze een spaanse jongen ontmoet, kan hij misschien bewijzen . Dat ze ook haar eigen licht heeft . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Angst , Yuri , Drama , Crossdressing , Rape & Teen-Pregnant**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Romelus en Nicola zijn een jong getrouwd koppel, ze wachte op de geboorte van hun tweeling dochters .Romelus was een man met een goede hart, hij had altijd een gelukkige glimlach en was erg sociaal met anderen . Nicola was de tegen overgestelde van haar man, ze was niet echt sociaal en wou het liefst niet in een groep zitten . Ze schreeuwde, en vloekte en ze keek altijd kwaad naar anderen , en ook al waren ze anders . Ze hielden van elkaar, en beide waren blij dat hun dochters eindelijk geboren gingen worden .<em>

_( Ziekenhuis ) _

_Nicola lag op het bed als ze wachte, tot het haar beurd was om te bevallen . Ze moest even wachten sinds er problemen waren, met het vorige kindje maar het laats wat de koppel hoorde . Stelde beide moeder en kind het goed ." Weet je zeker dat je alleen wilt gaan ? Ik kan met jou mee gaan hoor ." Zeide Romelus als hij zijn vrouw haar hand vast hield ." Oi ik kan het alleen hoor, wat ben ik een klein kind ." Romelus glimlachte als zijn vrouw, met een blos op haar wang weg keek ." Nee maar mijn geliefde vrouw ." En gaf haar een kus op haar voor hoofd ." Oi ! Hou daar mee op bastardo ! " De dokters kwamen binnen ." Zie je straks ." Zeide Nicola als ze glimlachte naar haar man ." Ja is goed ti amo ! " En de deuren sloten als Romelus alleen in de gang stond, hij voelde zich alleen en koud . Zonder zijn vuur bal van een vrouw, hij ging dan naar de trappen . En keek nog één keer achter zich, en kan de slechte voor gevoel niet afschudden . " Het is gewoon niks . " En liep rustig naar onder ._

_( Bevallings kamer ) _

_" Ik zie haar hoofdje al ." Zeide de dokter als hij voorzichtig, de baby helpte uit te komen . Nicola was aan het zweten, en keek met half open ogen naar haar kind . Die er uit wilde komen, waarom voel ik me zo moe ? Nicola zag alles wazig maar zweeg, als ze wilde dat de dokters eerder naar haar kinderen zal kijken . Dan naar haar eerst de kinderen en dan haar eigen ." Hier is ze ." Nicola hoorde de gehuil van haar dochter, en keek naar de baby in de verpleegsters armen . Ze wou iets zeggen, maar begon te hoesten en bloed liep langs haar mond hoek ." Mevrouw ! " Dat was het laatste wat Nicola hoorde ._

_Romelus keek met een schok naar het lichaam van zijn vrouw, ze konden haar niet meer redden . Maar de baby die nog moest komen wel, beide waren meisjes en lagen naast elkaar in bed . Als ze rustig sliepen geen idee, wat er met hun moeder gebeurd was . " Hoe kwam dat ? Ze zag er nog zo levendig uit ... Wat is de oorzaak ? " De dokter schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Ik weet het niet meneer . Vargas, het begon toen u eerste kind er uit kwam ." Zo begon Lovina 's hel, toen Romelus thuis kwam . Zorgde hij voor Lovina en Feliciana alleen, maar Feliciana was zijn oog appel . En kreeg alles wat haar hartje maar wou, maar Lovina werd altijd in de hoek gezet . En haar werd nooit iets gegeven, ze wist nog niet eens toen wanneer haar verjaardag was . Romelus kon niet meer in Lovina 's ogen kijken, als Lovina plots een vloek woordje had uitgesproken . En als straf mochte Lovina niet uit haar kamer komen die dag . 3 jaar later toen de tweeling 6 waren, kregen ze een nieuwe moeder Sandra . Die moeder was van 2 dochters en een zoon, Isabella, Lilly en Vash, Lovina dacht dat misschien haar nieuwe moeder . Haar wel aandacht zal geven, en als Lovina op haar woorden let . Zal misschien haar vader ook naar haar kijken, maar ze had het goed mis . Toen Sandra kwam werd alles nog erger, Lovina werd meerder gestraft voor dingen die ze niet heeft gedaan . Ze werd altijd op het laatste plaats gezet, met haar nieuwe zusjes en broer gaat het nog minder . De meisjes woude alleen met Feliciana spelen, en hun broer weigerde haar als een zus te zien . Lovina 's leven was een diepe hel, toen ze 10 werd wou Feliciana een kamer voor haar zelf . En werd Lovina naar de zolder gestuurd, met haar paar spullen en een oud bed . " Maar Papa het is hier zo donker ..." Jamerde Lovina ." Zeur niet Lovina dit is nu jou kamer, en daar mee uit begrepen ." Antwoorde Romelus en sloot de deur hard, Lovina zeide niks ze durfde geen geluid te maken . Als een traan van haar oog weg viel . _

Lovina opende haar ogen als ze merkte dat haar wekker af ging, Lovina sloeg er zachtjes op . Zo dat het uit ging en gaapte, ze stond op en keek op naar de blauwe lucht . Die door haar haar raam scheen, ze zochte wat kleren bij elkaar . En legde haar vuil was bij elkaar ." Moet straks maar naar de wasserij ." Zeide ze als ze haar shirt aan deed, en haar broek daarna ze pakte een jongens pet . En haar jas en haar sport schoenen, ze pakte haar boekentas op . En ging naar onder ze zag dat de anderen, allang waren ontbijten haar bord stond al klaar . Het waren maar 2 toasten met een beetje jam, Lovina pakte één op en deed de koelkast open . En zochte naar een tomaat, sinds ze altijd één op eet als ze naar school gaat . " Goedemorgen Lovina ! " Zeide Feliciana ." Jij ook ." Feliciana glimlachte als Lovina terug antwoorde, Feliciana was aan airhead vroeger was ze altijd bang van haar . Maar nu probeert Feliciana altijd naar Lovina tegaan, en met haar rond te hangen . Maar daar wilt hun moeder niks van horen, ze droeg haar school inuform . Zoals Lilly, Vash en Isabella ongelijk hun, zat Lovina op een school waar geen school inuformen op zitten . Rijkdom heeft haar school ook niet ." Ik ga ciao ." Zeide Lovina tegen niemand behalve Feliciana ." Dada ! " Lovina sprong op haar fiets en reed naar school, als ze in de tomaat beet .

* * *

><p><strong>Zoals je heb gemerkt ik heb het opnieuw geschreven, sinds ik er zin in had ( lol ) Plus ik vond dat ieder chapter, die ik schreef voor dit verhaal . Op eerlijk gezegt leek op mislukking . <strong>

**Wie is wie ? **

**Lovina = femSItaly **

**Feliciana = femNItaly **

**Romelus = Ancient Rome **

**Nicola = OCC **

**Isabella = femAustria **

**Lilly = Liechenstein **

**Vash = Switzerland **

**Sandra = OCC **

**De volgende chap 's zullen ook opnieuw geschreven zijn, ik hoop dat je die misschien beter vind . **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Living In The Shadows

" Oi ! Lovina we zijn hier ! " Riep een meisjes stem Lovina keek rond, en zag de eingenares van de stem ." Wat doen jullie daar heel achter ? " Vroeg ze als ze naar hun toe ging, Lovina en haar groep van vrienden . Bestond maar uit 5 mensen, Matilda Williams ze zat samen met Lovina op de kleuterschool . Samen met Alfred Jones die meteen besloot, de twee meisjes te beschermen sinds ze altijd gepest werden . Maar Alfred geeft niet toe, dat hij ook beetje gepest word voor zijn gewicht . Dan ontmoete ze Grabriela Bonkvink, ze zaten in de zelfde klas toen in het lager . Zij en Grabriela moesten elkaar niet, en waren rivalen om overal de beste in te zijn . Maar toen later werden ze beter vrienden dan te voren, Kaoru kwam met de groep mee onderweg . Alfred moet hem niet echt, maar zegt niks verder op hem . Als hij een commentaar geeft op hem ." Blijkbaar wilt Missy haar achterwerk aan iedereen laten zien ." Antwoorde Grabriela haar ." Grabriela ! Dat is niet aardig ." Zeide Matilda paniekerig ." Oh Matilda geef het toe, je dacht er juist ook ." Matilda werd rood ." Dat ... Dat is niet waar ... " Lovina zuchte en ging tussen Grabriela en Matilda zitten ." Laat haar met rust, als ze het niet dacht dan heeft ze het niet gedacht ." Zoek je ruzie Lovina Vargas ? " Vroeg Grabriela als ze haar naar haar keek, met haar ijs koude ogen ." Wat bedoel je daar nu mee Grabriela Bonkvink ? "

" Hey dames laten we niet vechten ! " Riep Alfred als hij de twee vast nemen ." Luister luister laten we iets leuks doen okay, sinds het bijna mijn verjaardag is ." Kaoru kwam er tussen ." Je gebruikt het woord ' bijna ', dus veel zullen we niet verwachten . " " Hou je mond Kaoru ! " Riep Alfred ." Maar ja het is ook bijna, maar op mijn verjaardag vertrekken we naar Amerika . Maar ik wil mijn verjaardag nog vieren met jullie, dus ik heb dezen idee in mijn gedachte ! " Lovina zoomde uit als ze Alfred niet meer hoorde, ze dacht aan hoe ze straks naar de wasserij moet gaan . En ook eens naar haar werk, die ze had moeten nemen . Sinds moeder lief en daddy vonden dat ze oud genoeg was, om haar eigen kleren schoon te maken . Nieuwe voor haar eigen te kopen en al dat shit, Lovina hoopt dat ze juist goed genoeg nog kan sparen . Voor haar studio als ze genoeg geld bij elkaar heeft ." Oi ! Lovina hoorde je wat ik zeide ? ! " Lovina keek kwaad naar Alfred ." Wat stoor je mij voor Fat boy ? " Alfred 's mond viel open ." Ze noemd me weer Fat Boy ! " Plots hoorde ze gelach en zagen, Missy en haar groep naar hun toe komen ." Oh kijk de losers hebben het fijn daar blijkbaar ." Zeide ze met haar akelige heksen stem ." Wat moet je nou weer ? " Vroeg Lovina als ze wagelijk keek, naar de kauwegom harige bitch . Ze droeg niet alleen roze, en ook niet alleen haar make - up was roze . Zelfs haar haar en ogen haar heel leven, moet in het roze uit zien ." Jou leven een hel maken ." Alfred ging voor Lovina staan, maar Lovina duwde hem weg . En ging voor Missy staan ." Wel Missy sorry dit te zeggen, maar je zijt niet welkom hier ." Grabriela ging naast Lovina staan ." En wie dwingt mij ? " " Ik en zij ." Antwoorde Grabriela ." Dus wat is jou keuze ? "

( Op Feliciana 's school )

Feliciana zuchte als ze op haar stoel zat ." Wat is er Feli ? " Vroeg Kiku als ze van haar manga keek ." Ik weet niet ik voel me verdrietig ." Zeide ze ." Waarom ? Is het van Lovina dat je verdrietig bent ? " Feliciana zuchte alweer ." Ik weet het niet maar ... Ik wil haar gewoon laten weten, dat ik er voor haar ben . Maar ze sluit me altijd uit, kan het haar niet kwalijk nemen . Ik ben nooit vroeger voor haar geweest ." Kiku sloot haar manga als Ludwig naar binnen kwam ." Goede morgen ." Zeide hij met een zwaar duits accent ." Vee goedemorgen Luddy ! " Kiku knikte ja naar hem ." Goede morgen Ludwig . " Ludwig ging naast Feliciana zitten ." Mijn broer is juist aangekomen ." Antwoorde hij Feliciana en Kiku keken met grote ogen naar hem ." Jou broer waar je altijd oversprak, die met zijn twee vrienden straat muziek doen ? " Ludwig knikte ja ." Ja maar ze komen niet naar dezen school, ze gaan naar een gewone school . Sinds Gilbert niet naar dezen school wilt komen ." Feliciana keek teleurgesteld een beetje ." Waarom dat ? " Ludwig haalde zijn schouders op ." Wie weet ..." Kiku glimlachte als Feliciana niet tevreden uit zag, en keek dan terug naar Ludwig ." Welke school gaat hij dan ? "

( Terug op Lovi 's school )

" Dit is al hoeveelste keer ? " Vroeg de vrouw die voor Grabriela, Missy en Lovina zat, Lovina keek van haar weg, als Grabriela naar haar nagels keek . Missy keek in haar spiegeltje om haar make - up weer op te doen ." Kijk naar mij als ik tegen jullie bezig ben ! " Riep de vrouw kwaad en sloeg met haar handen op de tafel ." Ik kan dit niet meer laten ! Verdomme ik moet jullie van school sturen ! " Missy keek op met grote ogen, Grabriela keek ongemakelijk als Lovina in schok was ." Dit kun je niet doen ! " Riep Lovina als ze op stond ." En waarom dan niet ? " Lovina zweeg even verdomme, haar ouders vermoorden haar . Letterlijk ze zullen haar vermoorden en niemand zal haar lijk herkennen ." Mijn ouders ze kunnen me niet ... Wat ik bedoel is ..." Maar Grabriela kwam er tussen ." Kunnen we geen straf taak doen ? " De vrouw keek op, Missy zuchte als ze haar Make-up weer na checkte . " Ja jullie kunnen een straf taak doen ." Zeide de vrouw ." Welke ? " Was het wat Missy vroeg ." Dan weten jullie op de einde van de dag, ga nu naar jullie klas zonder problemen begrepen . " De 3 meisjes deden wat ze zeide en gingen weg . " Freaks ." Zeide Missy nog voor dat ze weg ging van Grabriela en Lovina . " Bitch ." " Laat het gaan ." De twee meisjes gingen dan naar hun les, de dag ging snel om en het was al pauze . Voor dat Lovina het zelf merkte ." Hoe laat moet ik daar zijn ? " " Om half 6 is het goed, dan kunnen we op ons gemak gaan . Om 6 uur begint het pas ." Antwoorde Alfred met een groot glimlach ." Zou beter iets waards zijn heb je begrepen Piggy ." Alfred keek kwaad naar Kaoru, en de twee begonnen te bekvechten . Als Matilda met haar GSM bezig was ." Is het weer je berichten - maatje ? " Vroeg Lovina als ze op de GSM keek ." Huh ja ! Hij zeide dat hij juist vandaag is aangekomen uit Duitsland, samen met zijn twee vrienden hij vroeg wanneer we eens kunnen afspreken ." Lovina glimlachte als Matilda over haar onbekende vriend praat, ze kwamen elkaar te kennen . Toen Matilda een onbekende bericht kreeg van een onbekende, die een bericht stuurde na één van zijn maten . En blijkbaar na even werden hij en Matilda heel close . " Zou hopelijk geen hentai zijn . " Zeide Grabriela als ze haar drinken op dronk ." Huh ? Wat bedoel je daar nu mee ? ! " Haar gezicht werd knalrood ." Je weet wel hentai, een verkrachter, een viezerik , misschien is het wel een oude vent ..." Maar Lovina duwde één van haar tomaten in haar mond ." Grabriela lieverd je maak onze Matilda bang, dus hou je waffel eens ja ? ." Grabriela keek kwaad naar haar, maar deed wat ze zeide en zweeg ." Dus het is afgesproken ? " Vroeg Alfred na dat hij en Kaoru uitgevecht waren ." Ja natuurlijk ."

Boy dit werd nog een toffe dag .

* * *

><p><strong>Hier heb ik niet veel op te zeggen, de straf weet je pas in chap 4 . <strong>

**Alfred = America **

**Matilda = femCanada**

**Grabriela = femIceland**

**Kaoru = HongKong**

**Missy = OCC **

**Kiku = femJapan **

**Ludwig = Germany **

**Leerkracht = OCC **

**De volgende chap zitten we niet bij Lovina, maar bij onze vriend Antonio en zijn vrienden . Dus Lovina en de rest komen pas tevoorschijn weer in chap 4 ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Meet The Bad Touch Trio

Antonio gaapte als hij uit het vliegtuig stapte, en samen met zijn vrienden hun koffers gingen halen ." Boy dat was me een ritje ." Zeide hij als hij naar zijn rode tas zochte ." Quie en zeker die sexy lady 's ." Zeide zijn vriend Francis ." Kesesese zo kennen wij jou Franny ! " Antwoorde Gilbert als hij met zijn rode ogen, zijn tas zoeken was en Francis zijne het eerst vond ." Hier is jou besmetting van porno ." Luide Gilbert het uit, en gooide daarna Antonio 's tas ." Voorzichtig hier mee Gilbo, ik heb hier dierbare dingen in . Dat ik niet kapot wil hebben ." Was Antonio 's antwoord en zeide dank u daarna, Gilbert pakte zijn zwarte tas als of hij Antonio niet heeft gehoord . Als ze verder gingen, zochte ze naar de gene die hun op kwam halen ." Fucking shit waar is die bastard ! " Gilbert keek kwaad rond ." Geen zorgen Gilbert ik denk wel dat hij komt ." Glimlachte Antonio als hij zijn tas neer zet ." Quie mon cheri ik denk dat onze Matty boy, even druk heeft wie weet ~ " Beide Gilbert en Antonio keken naar hem, als of hij twee hoofden heeft ." Wat ? Bekijk me niet zo, juist alsof jullie zelf niet aan denken ."

" Francis wij zijn niet jou ."

" Dat klopt ik ben zo echt beledigt, als jullie in het zelfde level als mij waren ." Antonio lachte hard en sloeg Francis op zijn hoofd ." Waar heb jij het over amigo, je maak me kwaad ." Francis lachte nerveus ." Niks hoor ! " Antonio glimlachte en plots hoorde ze iemand roepen ." Hey dames hier ben ik dan ! " Riep Mathias als hij naar hun toe ging ." Waar zat je ! You fucking shit ! " Mathias en Gilbert gingen bekvechten, en Francis probeerde hun te stoppen . Als Antonio zichzelf in zijn gedachte verloor .

( Antonio 's POV )

Ik ben Antonio Cariedo ik ben 17 jaar oud, en ben geboren in Spanji . Ik ontmoete Francis via een vakantie in Frankrijk, en Gilbert was op dat moment daar ook . Wij 3 hebben intressen in muziek, en besloten straat muziek te maken . En gaan naar veel feestjes, ik zeg niet dat ik overdrijf . Wij zijn niet slecht maar ook niet goed, sinds Gilbert 's ouders liever hebben dat Gilbert zijn school af maakt . Besloten Francis en ik met hem mee te gaan, wij zijn natuurlijk de Bad Touch Trio . Een school kan ons niet uit elkaar halen weet je, okay genoeg over dat . Ik vertel beetje meer over mijzelf, ik ben 17 zoals je weet . Ik heb een zusje ze komt uit Mexico en een broer die geboren is in Portugal, ik woon allang niet meer bij mijn ouders . Zich ik gedrags problemen hebt, ik hoor stemmen in mijn hoofd . En lijk vaak mijn bewustzijn te verliezen, en dat mijn ander ' ik ' uit komt . Daarom dat Francis soms bang is van mij, en dat Gilbert soms naar mij bijt . Als hij denkt dat de ander weer uit is, ik kan het hun niet kwalijk nemen . Ik zou ook niet graag met zo iemand omgaan, hij lijkt nu meerder uit te komen ik weet niet waarom . Maar nu is hij plots rustig, en toch blijf ik op mijn hoede . Stel je voor dat hij Francis of Gilbert iets aandoet ? Dan zou ik me schuldig voelen voor eeuwig ." Oi Antonio kom je ? " Ah blijkbaar zijn Gilbert en Mathias gedaan met hun bekvechten ~

We liepen allemaal naar Mathias busje, het was oud en heeft nog oud verf op zich . Maar leek nog in goede state, dus als we allemaal er in zaten . Viel Gilbert meteen in slaap, Francis keek in een magazine die hij onder weg kochte . En ik zette mijn MP3 aan als ik weg ging met de muziek, het helpt mij relaxen . Ik ben benieuwd hoe mijn nieuwe school zou uit zien .

( End Antonio 's POV )

( Francis 's POV )

Hohoho Ik ben Francis Bonnefoy, ik ben 17 en ben vrij elke avond speciaal voor jou mon cheri ~ Ik ontmoete Antonio en Gilbert, toen ze in Frankrijk op vakantie waren . Ik zou zeggen dat we voor bestemd waren om elkaar te ontmoeten . Ik speel graag piano of keyboards, Antonio speelt het beste gitaar als Gilbert met zijn drumset . Je zou denken dat heeft toch geen smaak, geen stijl of niks . Maar als je de juiste noten speelt, kun je alles natuurlijk Quie ? Wel ik heb een jongere zusje in Frankrijk, ze is de schattigste wat ik in de wereld kan wensen . En blijkbaar toen ik weg was, op reis met mijn mon amis Antonio en Gilbert . Heeft ze een ding opgenomen, voor mannen kleren en heeft haar haar kortgeknipt ! Haar prachtig haar ze mag aan doen wat ze wilt, maar niet het haar ! Mijn gezicht was puur schok toen ik haar zag ... En ik heb gehoord dat mijn nichtje die uit Canada komt, ook op mijn school zit ik vraag me af . Hoe ze er uit ziet, ik hoop dat ze schattig is ~ Ik keek naar Antonio die zijn MP3 beluisterde, ik liet hem hij moet zijn gedachte even opzij zette . Ik hoop maar dat zijn ander zelf maar niet uit komt, als we op school zitten . Maar hey zelfs als die op WC zit komt die uit, dus neem ik aan tijdens school ook ! Ik hoop gewoon dat Antonio zichzelf niet problemen brengt .

( End Francis POV )

( Gilbert 's POV )

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

( End Gilbert 's POV )

Plots stopte de busje langs de straat, Gilbert werd wakker en gaapte luid ." Waar zijn we ? " Vroeg hij als hij stond ." Wel laten we vieren voor jullie aankomst ." Zeide Mathias als hij de 3 jongens in de club leide, Antonio keek naar de rode lichten . En voeld dat het een hell nacht gaat worden .

* * *

><p><strong>Ja Antonio zou een dubbel persoonlijkheid hebben hier in, maar het heeft niet de naam Spain . Maar ik hou het nog geheim welke naam ' het ' heeft .<strong>

**Antonio = Spain **

**Francis = France **

**Gilbert = Prussia **

**Mathias = Denmark **

**Joan = Joan Of France **

**Manuela ( Antonio 's zusje ) = Mexico **

**Fausto ( Antonio 's broer ) = Portugal **

**De volgende Chap gaat de drama echt beginnen, dus verwacht op eerlijk gezegt een lange chapter . Ik zou proberen het dezen weekend te maken, ik moet ook werken aan de engelse versie . Sinds ik echt achterloop, maar mijn laptop was dood . En is herboren met al de bestanden weg, dus zou het lang duren misschien sorry :( **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Your Prince Charming ?

**Hier is Chapter 4 voor jullie, blijkbaar heb ik iets gemerkt een klein foutje .**

**De naam Gabriel was eigenlijk voor Iceland en Nicky voor Norway . Maar heb ze perongeluk gewisselt :( Maar nu laat ik het zo, maar alleen in dit verhaal natuurlijk ! Finland en Sweden zullen er ook in zitten, alleen zijn het females in dit verhaal :P Love them so much :3 **

**Bye bye ! **

* * *

><p>De feest van Alfred, was helemaal juist als hem . Luid, vervelend en druk . " Hebben jullie het naar je zin ! " Riep Alfred als hij van de dans vloer kwam ." helemaal rock de feest er maar op los ! " Was Lovina's sarcasme ." Waarom voel ik alsof je liegen zijt ." Zeide Alfred met een verdachte toon ." Haha hij heeft je ! " Grabriela, Matilda, Kaoru en Lovina waren samen gekomen, en Lovina voelde dat ze samen zullen gaan ." Alfred waarom heb je eigenlijk zoveel mensen uitgenodigt ? " Vroeg Lovina als ze vervelend keek, naar al die jongens en meisjes die maar drinken . En luid zijn dansen ." Ah ik heb een band gevraagd, om op te treden dezen avond . Ze zullen zo hier zijn ."<p>

" Wie dat ? "

" The Bad Touch Trio ! " En ging weer de dans vloer op, Matilda zuchte als Kaoru zijn ogen rolde ." Hij is dit ieder jaar ."

" Zijn verstand komt niet met de jaren he ."

" Was dat nou sarcasme ."

" Neen . " Was zijn korte antwoord voor dat hij stil was, en naar iemand bleef kijken ." Wat is er Kaoru ? " Vroeg Matilda bezorgt ." Wat doet jou zusje hier Grabriela ? "

Grabriela keek snel naar de richting dat Kaoru kijken was, en zag haar zusje daar staan . Met twee meisjes één van hun is, haar buurmeisje Tina van Finland . En haar lief Brenda van Sweden ." Nicky ..."

Nicky haar zusje hoorde haar naam, en keek naar de richting van Grabriela ." Grabriela .."

" Wat doe jij hier ! "

" Ik werd mee gevraagd door Tina en Brenda, sinds ze uitgenodigt waren bij Alfred's feest ."

" En ik weet dit niet waarom ? "

" Jij moet niet alles weten ." Antwoorde Nicky koud Lovina kwam er meteen tussen ." Hey geen ruzie maken he, dit is ..."

" Lovi ~ " Lovina's hart ging koud, als ze verstijfde en plots geknuffelt word door Feliciana . " W-wat ."

" Veee dus hier ging je naar toe, toen je heel snel het huis uit ging ? ! Veee waarom heb je niet op mij gewacht ." Jammerde de jongere tweeling .

Lovina keek naar haar in schok, en keek naar Alfred die even geschokt keek als haar ." Wacht even hier, ik heb jullie niet uitgenodigt . Hoe onbeleefd het ook van mij is dit te zeggen ."

" Sorry Alfred mijn broer heeft mij gevraagd, om hier heen te komen ." Antwoorde Ludwig .

Lovina keek wagelijk naar de 3, als ze Feliciana weg duwde . En achteruit ging ." Ik ben van gedachte verrandert ..." En maakte vuiste als ze duivels keek, naar Kiku, Feliciana en Ludwig . De 3 keken bleek naar haar terug ." Wacht welke broer ? Sorry maar wat is jou naam weer ? "

" Ik ben Beilschmidt Ludwig, maar broer zit in de band . Die vanavond hier komt spelen, hij zeide dat ik hier heen moest komen . Feliciana en Kiku woude mee komen ..." Kiku onderbrak hem ." Feliciana nam mij mee ik verontschuldig me ."

" Veee Kiku dat gemeen, mij meteen de schuld te geven ."

" Feliciana ..."

" Veee Sorella word niet boos, laten we lol maken nu ja ? " Lovina draaide haar dan meteen om ." Veee waar ga je ? "

" Weg van jou ! " En ging meteen terug naar Matilda en Kaoru, die alles hadden gezien . Grabriela keek naar even naar Nicky, en ging dan ook terug ." Veee ..."

" Shit wat is haar probleem ." Zeurde Nicky als ze boos keek naar Grabriela ." Waarom geef je niet toe, dat je Kaoru wou zien ? " Vroeg Tina als Brenda ja knikte ." Hou je mond ! " Bloosde Nicky fell dat het Tina liet glimlachen .

Alfred zuchte vervelend ." Okay maar geen problemen maken, want dan is het buiten met jullie begrepen ! " Zeide Alfred streng ." Si ! "

Alfred ging even naar zijn vrienden, hij zeide paar dingen als ze ja knikte . En ging dan terug de dansvloer op .

Als de Bad Touch Trio en Mathias er aan kwamen, maakte Francis Gilbert wakker en Antonio deed zijn MP3 weg ." Okay hier zijn we dan ! "

" Wow dit is een mansion ! " Riep Gilbert als hij met zijn rode ogen, naar het groot huis keek ." Ha ja Jones ouders zijn de beste zaken mensen die je ooit kunt voorstellen, maar een deel is een erfenis natuurlijk ."

Antonio keek naar de lichten die aan en uit gingen ." Wow moet wel een bom zijn los gelaten, je hoord de muziek tot hier ."

Ze pakte hun spullen en gingen achter om, via de keuken in ." Wacht hier ik haal Alfred even ."

Als Mathias weg is, deed Antonio zijn spullen op grond ." Ik ga even naar de tiolet ."

" Wees snel dude, we kunnen niet beginnen zonder jou ."

Antonio liep de gangen in, de gasten zijn zelfs daar . Allemaal koppels die kussen zijn, of elkaar strelen meer niet . Antonio botste tegen iemand op, als hij de hoek wou omdraaien ." Veee het spijt me zo ! " Antonio keek op en keek in de ogen, van een heel mooie meisje . " Wel hallo daar ." Glimlachte Antonio met een blos op zijn wangen .

" Het spijt me . " Als de twee opstonden ." is niks kan gebeuren, ik huh ... Weet je waar de tioletten zijn ? "

" Veee ! " Feliciana ging snel achter uit ." Wat ? Wat is de probleem ? "

" Mijn vriend Ludwig vertelde me, dat ik ging mannen moet volgen . Als ze vragen waar de tioletten zijn ! "

" Maar ik bedoelde dat niet ! Geen zorgen ik bedoelde niks slechts, ik moet heel nodig ." Jammerde Antonio Feliciana keek hem even aan ." Okay dan ."

" Wacht wat is jou naam ? " Vroeg Feliciana ." Mijn naam is Antonio ." Feliciana glimlachte naar hem ." Mijn naam is Feliciana ."

" Wat een mooie naam ."

Feliciana liet Antonio zien waar de Wc's zijn ." Hij heeft ..." De twee keken naar de meisjes Wc en de jongens Wc ." Als hij meer dan 2 Wc's heeft, dan zweer ik je dat hij een prins is ! " Feliciana lachte als ze dat hoorde, Antonio's wangen werden rood .

Zelfs haar lach klonk hemels ." Mijn zus zeide hetzelfde toen ze me vertelde waar de Wc's zijn ."

" Okay ." De twee keken even naar elkaar, tot dat hun buik herrinerde waarom ze hier zijn ." Moet gaan ! "

Als Antonio klaar was, was Feliciana allang weg . Dus Antonio ging terug naar de keuken ." Werd tijd kom op . " Antonio werd meegetrokken door Gilbert en Francis, als ze de podium opgingen . Een jongen met een beetje meer gewicht, blond haar en een dun bril sprong van de podium af ." Dat was Alfred ." Antwoorde Gilbert hem Antonio knikte ja . " Je weet nog je tekst mon ami ? " Fluisterde Francis ." Ja ." De franse ging dan achter zijn keyboard als Gilbert naar zijn drumset ging, Antonio pakte zijn gitaar en keek de publiek aan ." Lady's & Gentleman let's party ! "

Lovina werd naar de band gesleurd door Feliciana ." Laat me los nu ! "

" Maar Lovi dat is die één, die ik ben tegen gekomen bij de tioletten ... Okay hij moest de weg wijzen, maar kijk hoe cool hij is ! " Lovina zag via haar ooghoek, Ludwig verbleken als hij Feliciana hoorde . Oh oh iemand word jaloers hier .

Lovina keek dan ook naar de band, en blijkbaar was die één met zijn bruin ook de zanger .

_' When we dance, when we touch . Every chance we take, every touch we get ! _

_Everyone put your hands up in air !_

_And let's party when sun get down ~_

_Let's dance, let's party and kiss every drunk lips !_

_Kiss every drunk lips !_

_Because you are like the sun, you dance every move ._

_Your body is on fire, and I am melting by your touch ._

_Oh baby I'm melting, I'm melting ~_

_Let's dance, let's party and kiss every drunk lips !_

_Kiss every drunk lips !_

_The music is too loud, to drink are bitter sweet ._

_Every time our eyes meet, you are such a bitter sweet taste ._

_I'm not going to let your lips waste, waste , waste ~_

_Let's dance, let's party and kiss every drunk lips !_

_Kiss every drunk lips ! '_

Antonio speelde dan op zijn gitaar, als de publiek luider word . Lovina's ogen waren wijd open, als ze naar Antonio keek . Zijn stem, zijn ogen, zijn glimlach . Het liet Lovina's hart sneller kloppen, ze keek even van hem weg . Maar niet voor lang, als zij terug naar hem keek . Alfred die het had gemerkt, was beetje vervelend bij dat ." Wat nou ? " Vroeg Grabriela maar Alfred schudde zijn hoofd nee, als hij Grabriela verward liet kijken .

_' Baby we are so young, and our game is not done !_

_We need to have more, and more and let's party even more !_

_Let's dance, let's party and kiss every drunk lips !_

_Kiss every drunk lips !_

_My hands are on your hips, and dance and dance ._

_Because it's our chance, to dance and party ._

_And kiss every drunk lips !_

_Kiss every drunk lips ! '_

En het lied was gedaan, Antonio en zijn vrienden speelde nog 5 liedjes . En namen dan even een pauze ." Ik ga even iets te drinken halen ! " Riep Antonio naar hun ." Okay ! "

Lovina zuchte als Grabriela vragen begon te stellen ." Je waard zo echt naar hem kijken ! "

" Niet waar ."

" Maar je kwijlde ..."

" Ik had honger ." Grabriela grijnsde en Lovina sloeg haar, als ze wist wat ze denken was ." Pervert ."

" Anytime ~ "

Lovina keek naar waar ze liep, maar ze botste ook tegen Antonio op ." Oh sorry Feliciana ik had je niet gezien ." 1 je moet tegen Lovina opbotsen, als ze lastig was en 2 en zeker haar niet vergelijken met haar zus Feliciana ." Bastard ! Hoe lijk ik nou als Feliciana ! " Schreeuwde ze boos als ze hem bij de kraag nam, en keek verschrokken als ze zag . Dat het die sexy jongen was ." Oh je zijt haar niet sorry ~ "

" Ik huh ..." Antonio keek heel even naar haar ." Ah zijt je niet haar zus ? Lovi of zo ."

" Het is Lovina ."

" Hey ik ben Antonio ! "

" Ik wil verdomme jou naam niet weten ! "

" Maar ik wil dat je het weet ~ "

" Dan vergeet ik het nu ."

" Eh waarom nou ? " Grabriela keek naar hun alsof ze de fucking madona voor haar ogen had, en genoot van de schow . Als Lovina niet merkte dat ze aandacht trok ." Zeg je zijt best ook schattig ... Maar niet zoals Feliciana .." Lovina's gezicht werd rood van woede, Antonio glimlachte alleen maar . Alfred en Gilbert wou hun stoppen, voor het te laat was ." Ik bedoel je zijt niet zo een schoonheid zoals zij . "

Het was even stil tussen hun, tot dat iedereen een ' smack ' hoorde . En geschreeuw en geroep en een boos meisje, die het huis verliet als haar vrienden haar achter na gingen ." Wacht nou Sorella ! Ah Antonio nog een fijne avond voor jou ! " Riep Feliciana en ging snel Lovina achterna .

Antonio had verwacht dat Feliciana's zus, Lovina was de naam . Een stille bloos zou krijgen, en minder boos ging uit zien . En gevangen ging zijn in zijn charmes, blijkbaar zijn de rode wang iets anders ." Mon ami ? " Antonio glimlachte naar Francis en Gilbert, die geschokt keken naar de dikke wang . " Wat heb ik verkeerd gezegt ? " Francis zuchte ." Niks mon ami je hebt gewoon de verkeerde meisje gekozen, die juist een domme zet heeft gedaan . Vergeet haar als ze niet valt voor jou charmes, dan is ze het niet waard ! " Gilbert knikte ja .

" Misschien vind ze me leuk, als we elkaar beter leren kennen ."

" Ah ! "

" Ik bedoel ik loog niet, toen ik zei dat ik haar mooier vond dan Feliciana ." Antonio vond dat Ludwig vreemd genoeg, opgelucht uit zag toen hij dat zei ." Maar weet je ..." Plots werd Antonio's gezicht duister, als zijn ogen donker groen werden ." Moet die bitch mij zo hard slaan ."

Francis en Gilbert's mond vielen open ." Ren voor je leven, maar red mij eerst ! " Hoorde iedereen Gilbert roepen, voor dat het feest officeel gedaan was .


End file.
